Vida Nueva ¿El amor sera mas fuerte que la distancia?
by Larii StyMaHo
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has pasado por una stuacion en la que tienes dejar tu antigua vida y acostumbrarte a otra? Pero sobre todo…¿dejar al chico que amas? Les presento la historia de Harriet una chica que sufrio un cambio drástico, ¿lograra superarlo? ¿Se olvidara del chico que ama? ¿el amor será mas fuerte que la distancia?
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1.

Hola mi nombre es Harriet Harcastle, tengo 15 años, naci y creci en Chesire, Ingleterra hasta que cumpli 10 años debido a que mi madre el dieron una buena oferta de trabajo en la ciudad de Londres desde entonces vivo ahi, jamas conoci a mi padre por eso solo somos mi hermano Luke que tiene 13 años, mi madre y yo, mi vida era perfecta y me gustaba mucho asisitir a la preparatoria hasta que ayer todo cambio...

Habia regresado a casa despues de un largo dia de escuela estaba cansada y hambrienta pero asi era mi vida, cuando entre encontre a mi madre llorando en la sala:

-¿que te sucede mama?- le pregunte.

-nada hija- me contesto con voz entrecortada.

-a mi no me engañas algo te sucede y me lo vas a decir ahora mismo.

Algo en mi corazon decia que no era algo bueno sentia un agujero enorme y me empezaron a temblar las piernas, y de ahi no me habia dado cuenta que un abogado estaba con mi madre.

-¿que le hizo? ¿porque esta asi? ¿quien es usted?- le pregunte si darme importancia de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Harriet, hija por favor no lo hagas, no te comportes asi recuerda que ya eres una señorita y debes comportarte como tal.

- no me interesa- le respondi-y necesito una explicacion ahora mismo.

-y te la dare hija, pero calmate por favor.

El abogado se fue, despues llego mi hermano y mi madre nos sento en la sala y despues de unos segundos empezo a hablar.

-les explicare lo que esta pasando, el abogado vino a verme para decirme que su padre esta vivo y nos ha encontrado y quiere que nos vayamos a vivir con el...

-¡de ninguna manera!- me apresure a decir- ese señor jamas nos quiso y no quiero irme a vivir con el ademas..

-silencio Harriet dejame hablar por favor- me dijo mi madre de una manera muy rara y muy paciente- su padre nos ha buscado por mucho tiempo mas bien yo lo deje porque me hacia mucho daño tu Harriet tenias solo 2 años y tu hermano aun no habia nacido estaba en mi vientre y desde entonces vivo sola con ustedes pero ahora nos ha encotrado y quiere que estemos de nuevo juntos el ya cambio ya no es el mismo de antes.

- ¿y donde vive papa?- pregunto mi hermano el siempre soño con conocer a mi papa y es logico que el estuviera emocionado.

-vive en Mexico, y ya esta arreglando todo para que nos vayamos a vivir con el dentro de un mes

No podia ser me quede congelada, No soporto la idea de dejar mi hogar senti como mi mundo poco a poco se iba derrumbando, lo unico que hice despues de la notica fue tirar mis cosas y subir inmeditamente a mi habitacion, y seguia igual atonita no me imaginaba a mi en un pais extraño un pais totalemente desconocido para mi en pocas palabras...

Mi vida ya no iba a ser la misma, tendria que irme a vivir a otro pais, aprender otro idioma, ir a otra escuela, adaptarme a unas costumbres que no conozco, conocer nuevas personas, en fin... en pocas palabras mi vida ya no iba a ser la misma cambiar de amigos y de casa pero sobre todo dejar al dueño de mi corazon.. ...

**Espero y les haya gustado! Comenten por favor Acepto ideas! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Solo me quedaba un mes y en el transcurso de ese mes fui preparando mis cosas, despidiéndome de mis amigos, vecinos, profesores y aprender lo básico de lo que seria mi nuevo idioma me resultaba algo difícil aprenderme el español porque había tantas palabras provenientes de una sola era tan confuso. Casi siempre me la pasaba encerrada y sola en mi habitación o a veces daba pequeños paseos por las calles de mi ciudad y miraba los atardeceres y después de eso regresaba a casa con la cabeza baja y una expresion de soledad, angustia y frustración pero sobre todo…dolor y miedo mucho miedo.

Pasaron los días volando y de la nada mañana me llevaria mis cosas y emprendería un nuevo viaje a un lugar totalmente desconocido para mi, sea como sea no quería irme del lugar que me vio nacer, mire por la ventana y lo vi a el Zayn Malik llevaba un buen tiempo enamordada de el pero sabia que jamas me haría caso eramos buenos amigos solamente y algo me decía que de eso no iba a haber mas alla de una simple amistad ya que el estaba saliendo con Perrie una d las chicas populares del colegio

*recuerdo*

-aceptalo nunca estaría con una chica como tu, para el solo eres como su hermanita pequeña.

Se había burlado de mi mas sin embargo no le hice caso y segui mi camino por el largo y solitario pasillo directo hacia mi salón.

*fin del recuerdo*

Últimamente el se la pasaba conmigo y eso me agradaba aunque desafortunadamente no lo vuelva a ver, sabia muy en el fondo de mi corazón que el quería a otra chica perono importaba lo quería y demasiado –aunque la distancia no era muy buen amigo del amor- pero en fin dentro de semanas me alejaría de este lugar y tal vez sea para siempre eso me dolia en el corazón.

Mi primo era muy buen amigo de Zayn, tenia mucha confianza entre ellos y a pesar de eso jamas me contaba sobre el aunque varias veces le pregunte sobre el pero jamas me dijo nada. Asi que pensé si no es hoy no es nunca y decidi llamar a Zayn para decirle algo que llevaba guardado todo este tiempo.

-Hola Zayn.

-Hola Harriet ¿que tal?- me contesto de manera muy calida

-Quiero platicar contigo ya que mañana me voy, ¿asi que te parece que nos veamos en le parque?

Estaba nerviosa, temblaba demasiado y al bajar de las escaleras casi me caigo

-uff…estuvo cerca- me dije a mi misma.

mientras recorria la ciudad mire el Big Ben, los autobuses, las personas, voltee y mireel mar hacia una tarde calida, el viento soplaba fuerte asi que la brisa tocaba mi rostro de manera suave.

Y llegue a mi destino y a lo lejos lo vi estaba guapo como siempre y me quede sin aliento mi corazón se acelero a mil por hora y de nuevo mis piernas empezaron a temblar

-Hola Harriet- se acerco a saludarme

-Hola Zayn- siempre me decía Harriet y en parte me agradaba que me dijera asi.

Caminamos un rato y compramos unos helados de ahí nos fuimos a un asiento y la charla empezó…


End file.
